In Dropped A Warrior Witch
by Jexa
Summary: Hermione accidentally apparates in the arms of a highly respected Amazon General.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for stopping by to check out this fanficiton of mine. This pairing struck me upside the head, and I decided to go ahead and give it a shot. Never really pictured these two as a ship, but here we are. Harry Potter and Wonder Woman are not mine. They belong to their respected creators. If you see any grammar errors that bug you, feel free to point them out in the comments, and I will fix them best as I can. I do not have a beta reader currently. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

_In the arms of an __Amazon_

_**MALFOY MANOR**_

Hermione's eyes widen as she realized Bellatrix had thrown the dagger their way. She shoved her friends away from her hoping to separate them enough that the dagger would miss any of the intended targets. She heard a small pop as Dobby left with her friends and the other prisoners. She gulped as she felt the magic swirl around her leaving a gaping hole in the wards of Malfoy Manor. At once, without thinking, she disapparated.

The jerk behind her navel let her know she had apparated correctly, but she panicked as it dawned on her she had not even thought of a place to apparate too. She tried to glance down at her body but the force of disapparation was too strong. She flailed her arms and hoped she wouldn't be splinched badly.

**Themyscira **

" No, Hippolyta!" Antiope exclaimed to her sister, and Queen of the Amazons; for the tenth time that night. She took a sip of her wine.

Her other sisters, Penthesilea and Menalippe sniggered into their goblets.

"What do you two have to say on the matter?" Hippolyta demanded of them.

"I believe Alindra would be a perfect match for Antiope. She's smart, strategic, commanding-"

"and not for me." Antiope interjected.

"You won't even give her a chance. We only want you to be happy." Menalippe said.

"I don't need to give her a chance to know that she is not my type."

"You didn't say that before when you took her as a lover all those years ago." Penthesilea butted in with a smirk on her face.

Antiope went red in the face as Hippolyta and Menalippe gasped in shock at the new revelation. "You've been with her before, sister. You could have just said so." Hippolyta said in annoyance. Her eyes narrowed at her older sister, "and you could have said something earlier."

Penthesilea ducked her head down in mocked shame and giggled. "It was funnier watching Antiope squirm."

"Be serious!" Menalippe said loudly, tipsy from the wine, "we all want Antiope's happiness" she hiccuped.

"I _am_ happy." Antiope stated.

"Sure you're happy but you're also lonely. We have noticed, sister, it lingers in yours eyes. If we let it this be you'll just be in the mindset that your soulmate is going to land in your arms out of thin air."Hippolyta said softly. "The way you're going about finding love is not working-"

She stopped speaking as a loud pop resonated throughout the dining hall of the palace. Right above her sister Antiope. Penthesilea and Menalippe jumped to their feet on guard, the latter a little wobbly from her wine, and Antiope gasped as she looked up. Hippolyta rubbed her eyes as a brunette woman landed into the arms of her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**From here on out this story will mainly be from Hermione's point of view. It's not first person.****Just to clarify this is a Hermione/Antiope pairing. I'm ignoring Antiope's death in the movie. In this story she survived the gunshot wound.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione groaned. Her body was reeling from having the cruiciatious used on her multiple times. She blinked her eyes several times and willed her vision to focus. She let out a sigh of relief as the room became clear. She had had a moment of panic in thinking she had splinched her eyes. Quickly, she sat up, checking over the rest of her body. She noticed her arm that had been carved up like some twisted work of art was nearly bandaged. Someone had helped her. She glanced around noticing how clean and neat the room was. It was spacious and had many beds lining both walls.

"I'm in a medical wing." She mumbled to herself. "But where exactly?" She knew without a doubt she was not in Hogwarts. If that were the case she doubted Snape would have let her rest and heal. She would have been sent off to snake face. She pulled the covers off of her and flung her legs off the side of the bed; ready to stand

Someone spoke behind her. She spun around startled. She fell onto the ground with a hard thud. The pain radiated throughout her body. She held back tears and slowly tried to sit back up. She tended when she felt a hand on her back and another clasp her hand to slowly help her stand. She decided to be nice. After all she had no idea where she had landed and the people were hospitable enough to tend to her. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you said." She said sheepishly looking into kind, warm, hazel eyes.

"Oh, you speak English." The woman stated still smiling. "I am Epione the lead healer. You gave us scare with your injuries. Please, let's get you back into bed and we will discuss your recovery." She said so gently, but Hermione got the feeling arguing back would not be in her best interest. She allowed the healer to help her back into the bed.

She looked around again before speaking, "Where am I?

"You are on the island of Themyscira." Epione replied, fiddling with clean wrappings and applying some thick salve to them. "I need to change your bandage. If you can recall, what was used to cut into your skin? I'm kind of puzzled as I have yet to see it start scabbing over." She asked.

Hermione racked her brain. She had never heard of an island called Themyscira. She glanced down at her arm. Epione gently removed the bandage and Hermione gasped. Seeing the word mudblood scrawled onto her arm. It was bright red, unhealing, blaring at her. "It was a dagger." Hermione said. Possibly cursed. She thought to herself. She could not inform this healer of that though. She had no idea where she was and whom she was dealing with. After all the people here on this very island could be muggle and not even know of magic.

Epione asked, "Just a dagger? Was it poisoned or cursed in any way?"

"It could have been. I'm not to sure." Maybe she is magic? Then again I've only known healers to be magical and it's an old term to use.

"Does it hurt currently?"

"No."

Epione ran her hand loosely over the wording and then lightly applied pressure. Hermione hissed in pain. "Yes, that hurts."

"My apologies, but try to understand I am not all sure on how to heal this wound. My salves that I have applied should have started the healing process, and would also leave none to little scaring to be seen, and yet it's still fresh as if it were still being sliced opened."

Essence of dittany should help. Might help. Hermione nodded her head at her while keeping her thoughts to herself still.

She tried not to wince as her arm was once more wrapped up. "Have you tried not wrapping it up?"

"Hmm, no. Maybe we will do so tonight." She smiled. "If I may, what is your name?"

"Hermione."

"Well Hermione, I will leave you to get some more rest. I wouldn't try walking until tomorrow. Your muscles have been spasming and I wouldn't want you to fall from a unexpected spasm." She motioned to the stand next to her bed, "there is fresh water and a goblet to drink from. I shall you bring you dinner in half a candlemark." She left the medical wing.

What is a candlemark? I don't understand. Hermione leaned over and poured water into the goblet. She sipped her water getting lost in her thoughts. Her mind fluttered to worry about Harry and Ron. She hoped that neither them or anyone else had been hit by that damned dagger. She looked for her bag and gasped when she realized it nor her clothes were around. She was currently wearing a loose white tunic. "I know I did not put this on." She said out loud.

"I'm almost certain Epione put that on you once she was done checking you over for any other wounds you may have had." An amused voice said to her right.

Hermione jumped.

"Calm down, I mean you no harm. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Hermione glanced at the visitor. Her jaw slackened and her eyes widened. The woman before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was a goddess. Her blonde hair was braided, and parted over to the left. Her eyes were blue, and glistened in the natural light.

"I'm fine." She replied finally being able to find her voice.

The woman smiled. "May I sit?" She pointed at one of the chairs next to the bed.

She nodded her head. Curiosity burned on her tongue. She wished to ask who she was. Patience. She had to remind herself. For all she knew, whomever these people were, they could very well be in league with snake face.

"Did Epione already speak with you?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm General Antiope. I caught you. I'm not sure if you remembered as you were kind of indisposed at the moment."

Hermione felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment. "No, I don't exactly remember." Is she really a General? She looked the woman over; she wore armor of an ancient Greek, and she wore it well. She looked up into amused blue eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, but quickly clenched her jaw as loud footsteps could be heard rushing towards them.

"Antiope, there you are!" A tall, brunette woman spurted out, walking into the medical wing briskly. "Our sister is going insane wondering where you disappeared too."

The General smirked, "Menalippe, which sister of ours? I highly doubt Penthesilea is wasting her time wondering. Last I saw she too busy pursuing Thaila when she should have been putting her squad through drills."

"No, not her. Hippolyta. You know our Queen." Her eyes snapped to Hermione's and then back to her sister's, "the one who specifically told you not to visit her, until she's been questioned, by the council with the lasso!" She swung her arms out.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. Were all the women on this island beautiful? They put Fleur to shame, and she was beginning to feel out of her comfort zone. Her eyes widened as she registered what the other woman had said. A lasso? What type of weird kinks did these women have? She sputtered trying to get a word out.

She stopped as General Antiope stood up and moved to the other side of the bed and poured some water into goblet. "Here, sip some water." She replied softly placing the drink into her hand.

"Thanks." She muttered in embarrassment. What would Ron and Harry think? The smartest which of her age unable to speak. Reduced to unintelligible sounds. She sipped the water and watched as the two woman moved closer to each other.

"I apologize but I am going to to cut our visit short. It was nice speaking to you. Try and get some rest " General Antiope said with a small smile. She turned on her heel and left the medical wing. Her sister hot on her trail.

Weird. Hermione thought.


End file.
